


"Blood is Thicker"

by AngelOfSin100



Series: Chronologies of the House Aithne [2]
Category: Age of Conan (Video Games), Conan - Robert E. Howard, Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms, Conan the Barbarian (1980s Movies), Conan the Barbarian (2011)
Genre: Angst, Aqulonia, Armor, Character Death, Cimmeria, Clan Feearghal, Clan Koragg, F/M, Fearghal an Dun, Hyboria, Khemi, Stygia, Triath, War, battles, clan wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfSin100/pseuds/AngelOfSin100
Summary: Elyssa stopped outside the Temple and eyed Helshad with a somewhat distant look on her face.” I see you’re back” She walked a bit closer.Helshad peered at Elyssa. “Yea... “He then sighed and looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.Elyssa folded her arms in front of her and looked at him.“I “He paused a moment. “Made a mistake... and I need to apologise to you... “He continued low.“I’m just wondering what you were thinking?”“I was going after my wife Elyssa... she sent me a letter asking me to come... and I couldn’t find anyone...”Elyssa looked into his eyes. “I can understand you needed to go. But you left behind my back, leaving me in charge of a Circle I don’t know anything about yet.”Helshad nodded some. “I know Elyssa... And for that I apologise... I made a grave error... “He bows his head towards her.“In that I don’t understand what you’re thinking. You weren’t this irresponsible before. You’re changed.”





	1. Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story on the 7th June 2010, on the Old AOC English Forums.
> 
> The stories in this thread takes place after - The long journey home. At some point the two threads will meet, but never overlap. So again, thank you all who makes the rp community on Aqulonia (and later Fury) so great. *hugs and kisses*
> 
> Thanks Ferron for the title ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We step in right after Silvara has given birth to her twins. Helshad left the Dun after receiving words of his beloved wife Teleia. Elyssa is pregnant and more or less confined to the Fearghal stronghold. She don't like it a bit.^^
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Based on in-game rp

_Clan Fearghal an Dun_  
Elyssa stopped outside the Temple and eyed Helshad with a somewhat distant look on her face.” I see you’re back” She walked a bit closer.  
Helshad peered at Elyssa. “Yea... “He then sighed and looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.  
Elyssa folded her arms in front of her and looked at him.  
“I “He paused a moment. “Made a mistake... and I need to apologise to you... “He continued low.  
“I’m just wondering what you were thinking?”  
“I was going after my wife Elyssa... she sent me a letter asking me to come... and I couldn’t find anyone...”  
Elyssa looked into his eyes. “I can understand you needed to go. But you left behind my back, leaving me in charge of a Circle I don’t know anything about yet.”  
Helshad nodded some. “I know Elyssa... And for that I apologise... I made a grave error... “He bows his head towards her.  
“In that I don’t understand what you’re thinking. You weren’t this irresponsible before. You’re changed.”  
“I know... I have change Elyssa... but my wife... that is different... I lose my head when it comes to her... and yet... I failed her too...” He said faintly.  
Elyssa stayed silent for a while and her being expressed only sadness. “It’s not to me you need apologise to. It’s the people you left behind. People here gave you responsibilities and at the first moment something comes up..... You run. It’s not the way to lead, and you know this. Maybe the freedom here in Cimmeria is not good for you? Maybe you need a stricter environment, where you can’t do things like you have done lately.”  
The look on Helshads face was cold; he peered at Elyssa with a rather frosty look. “I know what you speak of Elyssa... and you are right... My choices haven’t gone far enough... I will make those changes... “He ended firmly.  
“I say this as a friend, Helshad.”  
“I love this family... but I let my personal feelings still affect me to much... that will stop...” Helshad nodded at her. “I know Elyssa... and I appreciate your honesty...” *Helshad peered decisively at her.  
“You must understand; people here in Cimmeria get killed for less.”  
Helshad nodded and smiled faintly. “I know... oddly enough.... I am still around... amazing really...Well... please... accept my apology... I never intended to put you in that awkward position.”  
“Because people likes you and you still have friends. Just don’t let that friendship stretch to far.”  
“I know what you mean.... and I will make the necessary changes...”  
Elyssa nodded slowly and looked at Helshad. She did not know what to say that hadn’t been said already.  
Helshads voice was oddly cold but still a bit friendly. “Thank you for listening to me...”  
She still had a really sad expression on her, like a weight on her shoulders. It radiated from her as she stayed silent.  
“Well. I won’t keep you any longer... I done what the Saoi asked of me... “He smiled some. “ I see you around ok? “He peered at her friendly.  
“Yes, we will see each other.”  
“My family will come first always from this day...” He said with a smile and then walked away.  
  
Elyssa looked after his disappearing figure. His steps was heavy but yet determined. _Will he ever change back to the man he was? I don’t know. This man is new to me. I will always have him as a friend, but he needs to learn what the consequences will be if he does as he pleases....It will only cause pain in the end. I hope he understand what I mean. Only time will show. _


	2. The Deadliest of bites....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be interesting since it tells the story of how the Triath Einsof came to pass. Based on in-game rp.

“Damn, even my belt is too small now.” Elyssa muttered to herself as she tried to adjust the width. She had just mounted of near the stable in Conarch Village. From over the river she could hear the loud noises from the tavern. She tugged in the belt a final time before she resigned and put it away in her saddlebags. She waived to the stable boy and gestured that she wanted help with her horse, he nodded and took the rains from her. She slowly leaned down and placed two daggers into her thick boots. One could never be too careful, she thought. With the saddlebags in one hand she began to walk towards the tavern. She spotted Ferron and Einsof up on the slope outside the bulky building. They stood in a group with Stykka, an elder member, and a man she did not recognise. It only took some moments before she joined them. She wore a wide dress, but it still couldn’t hide the fact that she was pregnant and she could see their eyes wander to her belly when they greeted her.  
They talked about the unrest down in Khemi. Several of Ferrons spies had been killed in ways that made him shiver. Einsof could only agree with him that this needed to be addressed and looked into. Elyssa noticed a young woman sitting down on the ground not far from the group. She looked innocent, but it felt like she eavesdropped on the discussion. Einsof followed her gaze and smirked.  
“I can recognize that hairy bosom from a mile away.” said Einsof.  
Ferron glanced at Einsof and then followed his gaze. “Hmm. Einsof? Your old loves?”  
“Be careful with that Einsof” Elyssa winked at him. “Rumours travels fast here.”  
Einsof chuckled some, but had the look of a predator as the girl left them and moved further away. Elyssa joined in his laughter and placed a hand on her large belly. Her eyes sought after Ferrons. His eyes were narrowed as they followed the young girl for a while before he turned back to the people and found Elyssa's look. He smiled slightly before grunting low. “Loads of **** happens... And ya know what? We need to put **** in to place.”  
“ Aye.” said Einsof and scratched his cheek.  
“ I do agree... “  
Elyssa nodded in agreement.”I know I don’t have anything to say in this matter. But I do agree. This needs to be addressed”  
“Hmmm. Lets get something to drink, aye?” Ferron stated with a smile. “My throat is dry. I want a drink.” He grinned showing all his teeth. “Einsof, ya mind if we go inside and grab a drink?”  
“Aye lets.”  
When they moved inside a shadow followed them. But she was not skilled enough to pass unnoticed. Elyssa turned to the nearest person and asked low. ”Is that girl following us?” She pointed discretely at the girl behind the tree just outside the door.  
“Seems so” Stykka said in the same low tone.  
Elyssa turned to the others and said with a higher voice. “That girl from outside walked inside behind us.”  
“She's a werebeast, I hear.” Einsof said and gazed at the entrance.  
“Heard so too...” said the hooded man in their company low.  
They found a table deep inside the tavern and sat down. Ferron turned and waved to the waitress. “I will have a glass of rum.”  
Elyssa sat down on the opposite side from Ferron and placed her saddlebags beside her. On the other side of the table, Stykka made himself comfortable and took a black leaf from his pouch and started to chew on it.  
“I'd say...” said Einsof.  
Ferron glanced at Einsof. “Aye?”  
“Have a chat with her.” Einsof continued.  
“Here, somehow I knew you would be thirsty.” Elyssa smiled while she picked up a bottle from her saddlebags and handed it over to Ferron.  
Ferron grinned slightly to Elyssa as he leaned over the table and grabbed the bottle from Elyssa.  
“It would be doing the world a favour, eh?” Einsof stated to himself.  
Ferron nodded at his words. “Aye. Beasts like that are what they are. Not their fault they can't control what they are, but it is not a reason for innocent people to die from it.”  
“Hmmm, if we do it in public... even better.” Elyssa crocked a brow at the man harsh words. She suddenly remembered who he was and felt a bit discomfort.  
“How are the contamination risks? How does it spread?” Elyssa asked the others.  
Ferron glanced at Vonsky and smirked. “We would get half of the village with us. Cimmerians know this ****.” He turned to Elyssa and answered her question. “From a bite.”  
“And you say they cant control themselves when they are in this werewolf form?” asked Elyssa.  
Ferron nodded to her. “Aye. It is what it is... They are beasts.”  
“If it is so... I don’t see any other choice then to held them captive or kill them.” Elyssa sounded really sad. “Such a waste...” she continued low.  
Ferron nodded a bit. “Aye.” He sipped again from the bottle. “Shit flies and we can either dodge it for ever or we can **** up the one who throws it.”  
“Well, our enemy lies just in front of our nose... “said Vonsky.  
Elyssa turned and eyed Einsof. “What is your opinion in this?”  
“**** it.” Einsof slammed his tankard into the table. Ferron watched him carefully and sipped from the bottle again. He stretched his neck to the sides.  
“If you lazy ****s won't take care of her. I will.!!” Einsof left the table and walked with hastily strides toward the girl in the other end of the tavern. Ferron rose from the bench and followed him.  
Elyssa looked after them. “Well, well.”  
“Furry ball.” Ferron said mockingly while he looked at the young girl. They had her almost surrounded.  
The girl sighed sarcastically. “Oh joy... The boys have come.”

“I'm gonna cut straight to the point. Were you involved in the death of Ta'han the Blut Rus in the Eiglophian Mountains?” Einsof stood tall and looked down at the girl in front of him.  
An older man placed his hand protectively on the girls shoulder while he walked around the bench she sat on and faced Einsof. “Bit er manners boys aye? Turning up mob handed like that...”  
Ferron looked at the old man with a smirk. “Please old man. Calm down before you **** up your arm.”  
When the old mans hand moved to his hammer the girl turned to him and snapped. “Hey.. Gaelan!! Put the stick down, this isn’t involving you.”  
“Ceò. Remove that ****er from my sight.” Einsof waved at Gaelan.  
“I’ll **** up your ****in 'ead for sake er this lasses dignity and your self firkin respect. You’ll thank me love.” Gaelan grinned t Einsof before he moved his gaze to the girl. “lass, y'alright?”  
Over by the table Elyssa sighed and rose. She moved closer to where her clan members stood arguing. She looked at Ferron tilting his head to the side and smirking at Gaelans last remark.  
“My dignity pretty much died when my true life was over. Beat it… I’ll be fine  
Ferron glances at her. “Yeah... I'm sorry for what happened to ya, but it did. Werebeasts are not a kind sight.” He voice sounded almost kind.  
“You think I like being what I am, Ferron?” The girl lashed out.  
“Wait! What’s your view?” Gaelan turned to Einsof.  
“Old one... just leave. You are not making this easier!” the girls voice was tired.  
Vonsky placed his foot against the bench the girl was sitting on and leaned forward a bit, keeping the weight of him body on one knee. “I think you look pretty with that fur in your ear...” He looked down at the girl.  
“That is my hair.. my -natural- hair..” the girl moves away from Vonskys stare.  
“A Blut Rus of Clan Fearghal, the battle shaman Ta'han was killed by a werewolf. His ****ing face was eaten, limbs torn.” Einsof answered Gaelans question.  
“Manners lad...” Gaelan said.  
“Now you are the only werefolf I know of.” Einsof made a small pause before he continued. “Were you involved?”  
“Although I am not the only one… Einsof. You say his face was bitten off? .. My.. Brutal fate” the girl said.  
“Tasty, hm?” Vonsky whispered to her.  
“Aye. Something ya kind does, Furry.  
“My kind...” She smirked at Ferron and muttered low. “I do have a name…Varissa”  
“Well, the way I figure you have two options. Take us to the werebeast who did it, or we take you.” There was no room for negotiations in Einsofs tone.  
Gaelan tried. “I reckon on a third...”  
“Either way we get rid off a werebeast, saving the goddamn world.” Ferron stated.  
“You want to take from our clan, you approach the elders.” said Gaelan.  
“Might make right, old timer. That is the way of Cimmeria.”  
Ferron glanced at Gaelan and smirked. “Oh, ya are old fool... I don't think any Clan would take werewolves.”  
“Funny... really…For a chieftain you certainly like to jump to conclusions.” Varissa said low.  
“I am not no goddamn chieftain.”  
“Whatever you are.” Varissa shrugged.  
“I leave that to the savages.”  
“When if your going to declare war on the Koraggs, make sure you are.”  
Even though Elyssa stood in the background, Varissa noticed her and when her eyes dropped to her belly the eyes changed, the beast showing her true nature. Varissa eyed Elyssa with her yellow, wolfish eyes. The stare was piercing.  
Elyssa met her eyes and said in a peaceful tone. “Calm down ...I’m not the threat here.”  
“You are expecting, are you?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
Varissa's lips looked fixed and rather cruel. Yet it came as a surprise when they displayed a half smile. “How far along?”  
It only took Ferron a mere second to make his move. The girls mere look on his woman was enough for him to quickly drew his daggers and aim for the girls face. Varissa recoiled and roared angrily as her cheek was cut deep.

Einsof eyed Varissa calmly. “Ta'han was in a cabin with a bunch of Koraggs!” His voice grew and he ended he next sentence shouting. “You want a war?”  
Ferron smiled when he saw that he had drawn blood. Stykka slowly drew his daggers and made himself ready at Einsofs side. Vonsky tilted his head and cracked his neck slowly before he reached for his daggers and took a slight step back before turning to Varissa.  
Gaelan pleaded. “The Koraggs have a tribe, a culture. You people might not know the old ways, or respect them. But they still exist. This is still Cimmeria.”  
Elyssa stood her ground eying the men around her and shouted. “Calm down everyone.”  
“Oh... Werewolves are beasts. That is how it is.” Ferron grinned slightly.  
Varissa wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and glanced at her blood stained fingers. “Yet I bleed and scar just likes any other...”  
Ferron looked at Gaelen and asked. “Koraggs aren't a Clan then, yes?”  
“A clan with werewolves deserves to die.” There was no room for discussion in Einsofs statement.  
“Well, mating with beasts is in the old ways? Stykka grinned wide at his joke and raised a brow at the old man.  
Gaelan answered desperately. “She is still my sister in blood. Or my oath swears it. And she is a sister to the Koraggs. Do you declare war with her?”  
Einsof did not hear him, he mumbled to himself. “It is unnatural.”  
“Some culture I must say.” Stykka muttered.  
“Of course we declare a ****ing war to werewolves! Like -all- Cimmeria does!” Ferrons patience was running out.  
Varissa stretched out her hand, with her bloody palm upwards. “Look.. my blood is red, as is yours..”  
“**** this.” Ferron spitted on the ground and  
Stykka nodded. “Your blood is red. And will be spilled.”  
“Our brother, Ta'han the Blut Rus was last seen in a cabin full of Koraggs, and then killed by a werebeast.” Gaelan tried to avoid Einsofs gaze, yet Einsofs accusation was placed at his door. Gaelan muttered. “Be aware. Murder is murder, even in war.” He took one step closer to Varissa and leaned down to her and whispered. “Varissa, why do you delay?”  
Varissa looked around and attempted to use her strength to win past Ferron and escape. Einsof launched himself at Varissa but missed her and she dashed out the door. Gaelan looked relived when she finally escaped. The worrying expression on his face disappeared and he almost smiled a faint smile.  
Ferron looked after Varissa. “Fast as a werewolf. And like I said, If you protect a werewolf, you will have the entire Cimmeria after you. Your choice. “He Nodded to Gaelan. “You choose to follow creatures who slay innocents. You will be banished from every Cimmerian settlement. This is the way of Cimmeria.”  
“We ... I speak freely... have all slaughtered innocents.” Gaelan tried to defend his actions. “I have a duty to my clan. I will address the elder when I can. But you ambushed her; there is no nobility in that.”  
“There is no nobility in Cimmeria. There is only honour and to keep my honour I must slay a werewolf to keep other safe.” Ferron stated forcefully.  
“Is there any nobility in looking at a pregnant woman with a look of death in her eyes?” Elyssa asked Gaelan in disbelief. He ignored her question and kept his gaze at Ferron. She watched his reactions and from what she saw, this whole conversation was getting to him.  
Ferron shrugged “She will die. We will inform this Clan here about her and the guards here will slay her next time.”  
“You must speak with Cadoc.” Gaelan pleaded.  
“No, we don't.” Ferron raised a brow and continued. “Cadoc is simply who, eh?”  
“He is a chieftain in the Clan Koragg, who harbours and protects this so called.. lycanthrope.” Gaelan explained.  
“Chieftain was last time Kathal, has it changed?” Ferron asked curiously.  
“I don’t know.” Gaelan looked between Ferron and Stykka.  
“We don't have anything to speak with Cadoc or Kathal in any manner; this is the way of Cimmeria. Werebeasts die, simple as that. If they wish to live, they should not come here.”  
“Half a day gone, I swore to Clan Koragg and now, I let its blood spill.” Gaelan spoke to himself.  
“Any true Cimmerian would kill a werebeast. If they don't agree they will be slaughtered by the other clans. It is not something to be discussed.” Ferrons words cracked like saps of a whip. “I think you should talk to people to understand the nature of the Werewolf. You don't simply understand that they can't help themselves. They are what they are. She is a werewolf.” He nodded a bit and smiled coldly at Gaelan. “She is not able to control herself when she is turned to a beast. And that will mean... Villages slaughtered. Probably killed hundreds... Even though she does not know it.”  
“And I am blessed with the spirit of the great bear. I am a lycanthrope too, so kill me now.” Gaelan almost mocked Ferron.  
“It is same if you are expecting a wolf to only eat grass.” Ferron grimaced.  
“Bears kill in hunger…” Gaelan muttered.  
Ferron cut him off. “Are you not able to control yourself? Then I will kill you now.”  
“…and humans kill in greed.”  
Ferron took his dagger out of its sheath and held it in his hand, weighing it, finding its balance.  
“What human emotion is this? Pride? Yes.. Bears don’t kill in that. We just kill when we decide to.” There was a sent of hopelessness in Gaelans voice.  
“Are you able to control yourself? This is what I ask. If you are not able to choose who to kill, I will slay you.” Ferron scowled.  
“You are suspicious. I am a healer. I talk of death and walk within it, but my business is caring for the weakened or sickened.” Gaelans eyes narrowed. “…or so I was taught.”  
Ferron sheathed his dagger swiftly and nodded to Gaelan. “I'm not playing a game. I'm not jesting. I'm not amusing myself simply in the lust of killing. Werewolf is a beast, a threat to the innocent. Simple as that.”


	3. The Deadliest of Bites... Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be interesting since it tells the story of how the Triath Einsof came to pass. I took away some arguing back and forth that not really brought anything to the story itself...
> 
> Based on in-game rp.

Elyssa placed a hand on Ferrons shoulder. “Let’s take him with us and go find the other girl. We are stronger in larger numbers.”  
“Then you should address the elders in Clan Koragg.” Gaelan argued.  
Ferron looked unenthusiastically at Gaelan. “I have no quarrel with Clan Koragg, and they know of her.” He glanced at Elyssa and nodded. “Aye, let’s find out where the Triath is.”  
“Then they should not have left her alone, but that is a different issue.” Gaelan shook his head. “I will come.”  
They walked down from the tavern slope and made a stop just outside one of the buildings on the border of the little market square. Falcore turned to Gaelan and said threatening. “If you get tin our way of killing her I will cut off your head.”  
“I still will not allow her death without my own.” Gaelans voice was firm and he met Falcores gaze. They stood like that for a while, the older man not wanting to give in to the younger more hot-tempered one. They were cut of by Varissa staggering past them while holding a seemingly painful wounded side. It was as she had not seen them.  
Falcore immediately tried to slash her head, but Varissa evades with unnatural speed. “.. Leave me be... cant you see I have suffered enough?” Varissa said, out of breath.  
Ferron closed his pocket flask and tugged into his belt before he walked in front of Varissa with a wide grin. He did not have the chance to do anything else before a voice stopped him from across the marketplace.  
Einsof shouted “Hold!” Beside him stood Akselvee, seemingly panting like if he had ran really fast. Einsof shouted again. “It's not her. It's her brother. Let her go, it's the Saoi's wish.”  
Gaelan leaned down at Varissa and whispered begging. “Escape now...”  
Ferron looked at Einsof with a puzzled look. “What?!”  
Varissa acted as she doesn’t hear, her stare was locked at Elyssa.  
Akselvee growled loudly. “Leave her!”  
“No! We can't leave a ****ing werewolf go!” Ferron shouted back.  
“.. You never told me how far along you were...” Varissa said low.  
“We'll let her brother suffer doubly for bringing his sister into this.” Einsof walked up to the others and looked at them one and one.  
“She seems to have taking a liking to me...” Elyssas voice was dry as Varissa had not let her eyes of her.  
“From a mother to another... please.” Varissa begged Elyssa. “I am only trying to talk with you.”  
Elyssa eyed the woman in front of her not sure what Varissa wanted from her.  
Gaelan pleaded. ”Varissa, get home...” He tried to drag her away but Varissa wouldn’t follow. Instead she stood her ground and showed his hands of her. “Go now, or you will die.”  
“Ferron... Falcore... put away your weapons, now!” Akselvee ordered.  
Ferron began to do as Akselvee had ordered but when Varissa moved in closer of Elyssa he growled wildly. He moved and kicked Varissa hard in the side, aiming for the wound. Varissa recoiled and roared when the pain travels up though her body as her wound was hit.  
“**** this.” Ferron looked down on the girl he just had beaten down. Without looking up he addresses Gaelan. “Take a ****ing step back from our Triath, **** face.”  
Elyssa took a step back with her eyes fixed at Varissa.  
With half her face covered with dirt Varissa looked up and said.”... May your child have a happy upbringing.”  
“I thank you... “Elyssa looked puzzled.  
Gaelan bend down and dragged Varissa to her feet. Before he released her he whispered something in her ear. Varissa looked at Gaelan and nodded before she turned to leave.  
Gaelan shouted after her. “RUN”  
Akselvee tried to hold back Falcore whom was on a good way to head after the girl. “Again, you're making a huge mistake.”  
Einsof turned to Gaelan. “You honour you clan with your heart. Safe travels, old timer.” It was a respectful dismissal. A way out without loosing ones pride.  
“You’re an ugly old ******* too - go with anger in your heart and fear in your veins.”  
“What did you say?” Einsof raised a brow.  
“A curse on that damnable human.”  
“Insult me again, and you will face me in a duel to the death, old timer.” Einsof patience grew thinner.  
“Oh you? What did I say to you?”  
“I'm standing in front of you.”  
“I said nothing to you sire” But Gaelans voice dropped to whisper. “Probably”  
“Well?” Einsof asked and Gaelan became silent.  
“Very well. “ Einsof let it slide and moved on. “We let the werebeast go. That the Koragg's harbour werebeasts speaks more of your clan than the Clan of Honour, the Clan Fearghal!”  
  


They had slowly moved towards the little bridge and the river. Elyssa had not seen in witch direction Varissa had left and turned to Ferron, asking. “Ferron, where did the girl go?” She sighed when she didn’t get an answerer. “I go after her.” She muttered just before Falcore put a hand on Elyssas arm, seeking her attention. “I found her behind the tavern.”  
“Thank you Falcore. Will you escort me?”  
“Sure.” When Elyssa started moving in haste he shouted after her. “Wait, you should not move so fast.”  
It only took them a minute to walk behind the Tavern and finding the wounded girl lying on a pile of dirt, exhausted from the loss of blood and panting heavily. Falcore urged Elyssa to stop a good distance from the girl. He stepped forward and spoke to her. ”Lady Elyssa wants to talk to you but if you try anything I will kill you.” Elyssa nodded and stepped closer carefully. Varissa let out a grunt and a groan while she brought herself round and sat up.  
“Why were you so interested in me back in the tavern?”  
“Because... I know what its like; to be a mother.”  
“You calling Elyssa a monster how dare you!” Falcore raised his sword and began to move in between Elyssa and the girl on the ground. He was stopped by a firm arm, forcing him to stay back. Elyssa shook her head in a silent warning to him.  
“Get him away, please? I give you my word I won’t harm you.”  
Elyssas answer was firm. “He stays, as long as I’m here. You’re much faster then me.”  
“Do I look as if I will attack an expecting mother?”  
Falcore put his sword away, yet he gave Elyssa a disapproving look which she ignored.  
“He won’t harm you if you leave me alone.”  
“I recall when I first held my child in my arms. It was the happiest moment of my life. I feel almost ashamed to see her now…” Varissas voice sounded broken and her eyes grew wet with tears. “My… beautiful little girl... and I can’t bring myself to face her... not this way.”  
“The gift of motherhood is a blessed. But can also lead to grief.”  
“You think you know grief? Then imagine my own...”  
“Is she taken care of?”  
“By clansmen... Yes…”  
“Maybe not yours...” The look Elyssa gave Varissa was sad.  
“I want nothing more then to hold her again.”  
“Then she is well taken care of.”  
“Can you imagine how that feels...? For a mother? It tears my heart in two.”  
Elyssa only nodded.  
Einsofs figure appeared further down the path and when he reached the group he stopped by Falcores side, giving him a short nod. He then turned his eyes Varissa with a blank expression.  
Varissa staggered to her feet. “Her father was one of you.”  
Elyssa listen and her eyes did not leave Varissa for a moment.  
A yawn slipped trough Falcores lips and he had a bored look on his face. Females and their long talks, he thought and started to drink from his pocket flask.  
Varissa glanced down at Elyssa's belly. “I envy you.”  
Einsof cut in sharply. “Don't get any ideas. I know that werebeasts feast on babies.”  
You believe false rumours!” Varissa snarled with sudden feral rage at Einsof.  
“I am sorry my pregnancy gives you grief.”  
“No..”  
“Elyssa. Don't let her appearance fool you. She's a monster.” Einsof snarled.  
“You two promised, stay calm!!” Elyssa said hard, holding up her hand in the air. “Enough!”  
“I am not a monster... My only desire is to see my little girl again... I don’t want any part in this.”  
Einsof ignored Elyssas plead and continued. “We'll find your brother. Let's hope he's man enough to admit to it and leave you in the clear.”  
“Why do you taunt me?”  
“I only give this woman grief. Let’s leave her alone. ..I can’t help her.” Elyssa continued in a low tone. “Sadly.”  
“Einsof, you talk to her. You might help” Falcore asked.  
Einsof turned his back on Varissa. “Bah!”  
Varissa glanced up at the moon, apparently in her own world.  
Einsof leaned in closer to Falcore and whispered. “Don't forget our creed, brother. Even... when dealing with monsters.”  
Falcore stated in reply. “Come on lets go and leave is whore alone with the memories of the retarded baby.”  
“That was uncalled for, Falcore!” Elyssa shouted with anger in her voice.  
Upon hearing those hateful words, Varissas eyes shoot bolts of hellfire towards the one who voiced those words. She snarled with all her feral rage. “What did you say?” Elyssa stepped back with a surprised look at Varissa.  
“Pffff, the creed dose not count with monsters like this here.” Falcore answered Einsof dryly. He moved his gaze to Varissa and continued mockingly. “Yer heard me, monster, and I laugh at your dead baby.”  
Varissa could not take it any longer. Something finally snapped. With her clawed hands outstretched she lunged for Falcore. The attack triggered everybody to move instantly. Einsof lunched himself at Varissa while Falcore jumped back in attempt to avoid Varissas claws. Ferron emerged from the shadows and only had a few seconds to take in what happened. Varissa missed her target and Einsof came in her way.  
“Enough, Falcore!” Elyssa shouted.  
Einsof was nearly crushed by the inhuman strength of Varissa. In her intense fit of rage she latched onto Einsof and threw him like he was nothing against a nearby tree. The sound when he hit the tree did not came from the tree crackling.  
“Look what you have done, you freak!” Falcore lifted his sword and moved towards Varissa.  
Elyssa shouted: Noooo…!!  
Ferron didn’t waste any time and launched a kick towards Varissa's face. Varissa recoiled and stumbled by the force of the kick. Behind them Einsof regained his bearings and pounced at Varissa again.  
“Stay away from him!” Falcore swigged his blade at her.  
The impact of Einsofs body took Varissa by surprise and made her stumble to the ground. Widely her clawed hands swung at him and coil around to latch onto Einsof. With the heat of the moment burning through Varissa's feral eyes, she bite down with her sharp teeth, sinking them into Einsofs neck.  
“AAAARRRGHHH!”  
Falcore stood beside then and watched as his Triath got a death sentence. “No, not this way!” He grabbed Varissas clothes in a desperate move to push her off Einsof. He had to dig in with both his feet to be able to move her off. Blood gushed out Einsofs neck as the Triath moved both hands to cover it. He could not however stop it before a vast amount of blood pumped out of the wound. Varissa stumbled back as her strength failed her and she was pushed off… She shook her head, as if trying to regain her senses. Einsof flailed madly with his arms, as if in terrible pain, blood spraying on anyone nearby from his neck. Varissa held up her hands and noticed the blood on her and her eyes widen. She wiped her mouth and was shocked to see her hands blood soaked. She gazed in horror at what she had done.  
Elyssa muttered some oaths. “Why did I leave my sword behind?” Rather helpless and with horror she looked down at her bloodstained dress. “By Crom…”She had been near enough to get hit by Einsofs blood.  
Tired of the ******** Ferron pulled out his dagger and blade and growled madly. “****ing kill her!!“ Together with Falcore they charged towards the beast.  
“I... I did not mean...” Varissa pleaded with fear in her voice.  
“You will die now.”  
“... No...!”  
Einsof tumbled over, obviously passed out from blood loss. Elyssa rushed to Einsofs side and kneeled down. Desperately she tried to push her hands on his wound in his throat and neck, stopping the bleeding. It helped for the worst, but it was not enough.  
From the look of if, Varissa 's body once more took to flight. She disappeared round the corner with inhuman speed. Falcore threw his blade after her, but missed.  
In rage Falcore shouted. “Darn she is gone. ****!” He threw his other blade in the ground and turned to Elyssa on the ground. “How is he?”  
Ferron turned and looked at Einsof. “Einsof!!”

“He is bleeding badly” answered Elyssa without taking her eyes from Einsof.  
“Use this to stoop the bleeding. “ Falcore handed over the Fianna cloak towards Elyssa. The bleeding seemed to slow down fast. Ferron leaned over of Einsof and grabbed the cloak from Falcore and pressed it over Einsof's neck, looking at him “Einsof? Ya there?”  
Einsofs breathing was extremely rapid now, almost feral like. Like after a hunt.  
“He is loosing colour. Look.” Elyssa placed her hand on his white chin. “His skin is pale...”  
“**** this is all my fault.” Falcore muttered with guilt.  
Elyssa looked up at the man and almost shouted to get his attention “Falcore... Run and get help. We need to get him inside.”  
Falcores head snapped up and he nodded before he rushed away. “Sure.”  
Elyssa looked up at Ferron, seeking his eyes. “This is not good.” Einsofs body jerked and his jaws slammed shut. With desperation in her voice she whispered. “Einsof... can you hear me?” She placed one of her hands on the cloak to put more pressure on the wound. Einsofs breathing sounded like that of a rabid beast. “Einsof... Everything will be ok... Here hold my hand.” Foams slightly ran from his mouth, its red in colour from all the blood.  
Ferron grunted low and kept the pressure on Einsofs neck, glancing shortly at Elyssa before locking his eyes at Einsof. “It's alright, Einsof...”  
Elyssa took Einsofs hand in hers and squished it lightly.  
Falcore came back running. “I found help! Bring him to the Tavern.” He panted hard when he stopped beside Elyssa. She looked up at him and ordered. “Carry him! Ferron, help him.”  
Falcore grabbed Einsof under his shoulders and lifted him carefully. While Elyssa made sure there was still pressure on the wound, Ferron took Einsofs legs and lifted him up. Slowly they moved towards the Tavern. They had to stop once in a while for Elyssa to maintain the pressure. In the Tavern doorway they passed a curious man.  
“Hail” The man looked at Einsof with an interested gleam in his eyes. “What’s all the commotion? I heard shouting.”  
“Come to the Inn now.” Falcore urged the others.  
“We need to get out Triath inside.”  
Gently they put down Einsof on his back on one of the larger tables. Within moments Silvara was by the table laying her hands on Einsofs chest and neck.  
Ferron turned to face Deago, a member of the Clan Koragg that he recognised and grunted low from deep inside. He stared at Deago with murder in his eyes. “One of ya kind did this.”  
“Croms beard... The hell happened to him?!” Deago breathed in sharply and took one step back, very much aware of the threat in Ferrons voice.  
“A ****ing werewolf! Varissa.” said Ferron.  
Varissa? Oh Crom...” Deago placed his helmet on the bench.  
Falcore started to hold his face with his bloody hands. “It’s my entire fault.” He squatted down holding his face with his tears streaming down his face.  
Silvara looked at the Triath and her look showed she was really worried. She unbuckled the chest piece and the cloak from his neck tearing it asunder.  
“Silvara, can you do something for him?”  
Deago looked at Silvara with what could only be disbelief in his eyes. “You a healer to, lass?”  
Silvara lifted the provisional bandage of Einsofs neck and light red blood gush forth under her fingers. She quickly applied pressure to the bite mark again. “**** this isn't good.”  
Elyssa nodded at Deago and said shortly.” She is”  
Silvara started tearing the cloak he was wearing in little pieces trying to access the situation. She went trough several alternatives in her mind. The cut was deep enough to have penetrated a larger vein or artery in his neck. Was it torn or did she still have time to sew it together. How badly injured was the tissue in the nearby muscles. More questions arose while she continued to work on. Some she had to push aside and ignore. She guided Elyssa and Ferron to help her. After a while she got interrupted by Deago.  
“Silvara.. Hand me something to bind this.” Deago was not impolite; he just was in the way of Silvara. Trying to steer a boat he was not meant to be captain over.  
Silvara stared Daego down and said with an icy voice. “Let me do my job, please.”  
“I am trying to help you.” Deago said.  
“I will ask you for it, thank you but too many people can only slow me down.” In Silvaras head she had him already pushed out from the Tavern.  
Falcore leaned to the wall and tried to drink some water with shaky hands. Ferron glanced at Falcore and simply grunted low. His gaze continues to Deago and there was no friendliness in it. “Clan Koragg will feel what the wrath of Fearghals is.”  
“Holding an entire clan for what one has done is not rational, Ferron.” Deago said.  
“Ya people have been defending for a beast like her for a long time, Deago! Her head is either on a plate or hell will break loose!” Ferron growled deeply with his fists clinched together.  
“Now is not the time for this!” Deago answered.  
Ferron grunted and moved his angered gaze from Deago to Einsof. “****...”  
“Falcore, could you please see that we get a coach ready please? Silvara ordered and Falcore dashed out the door. Ferron looked at Silvara with a somewhat calmer expression. “We will we take the Triath to the Dun!”  
Silvara only answered “As soon as I wrap up his wound, yes, Ferron.”  
They worked for a moment in silence, until Silvara could not hold her tongue anymore. “I suggest you talk to your leader about tonight's incident if you want less blood to be spilt.” Silvara looked up from her patient and stared not so friendly at Deago.  
From outside Falcore shouted. “The coach is here.”  
“What caused the attack?” Deago frowned and looked away from Silvaras stare.  
Ferron looked at Deago and grunted. “What the **** you mean?”  
Deago shrugged. “Why was he bitten? .. Varissa would never do this without reason. Who witnessed this?” Deago asked  
“Why haven't you put down a beast like that in the first place? Ya should know perfectly well what Werewolves are?” Ferron lashed out at Deago.  
“She lost control.” Elyssa said dryly.  
Deago seemed to ignore Ferron.  
“There is no werewolf in Hyboria who can control itself. It is how it is.” Ferron added dryly.  
“Lost control?” Deago asked in disbelief.  
Silvara ran her hands over Einsof's forehead. “He runs a fever.”  
“Yes.. My pregnancy made her remember her own lost.” Elyssa continued telling Deago of all the events that led to Varissas attack. All card lay on the table. No lies.  
“Oh Crom...Her daughter... She is not lost.. I take care of her.” Deago sighed heavily. “Well.”  
Silvara seemed to not paying attention to the conversation examining Einsofs other symptoms. She ran her hands over his forehead, searching for signs of fever. Seeing he had not other serious wound she listen closely to Einsofs breathing, clearly worried. “His breathing worries me... but right now I'm sure that there is not much I can do for now.  
“Best you get him then to your settlement.. Have all your healers look at him.” Deago said  
“As soon as this wound is stable we move him to the coach.” Silvara replied  
“Good idea…” Deago nodded.  
“Is there anything more you need, Silvara?” Elyssa asked wearingly.  
“No, let’s move him to the coach. He seems stable enough.”  
“What is keeping your friend?” Deago was referring to Falcore.  
“He yelled that the coach is ready; he must be with the coachman right now.” Silvara replied.  
Elyssa looked over at Ferron. “Ferron, will you help me?”  
Ferron nodded slightly to Elyssa. “Of course.”  
“Let's move out.” They all began to move at Silvaras order. Elyssa gathered up Silvaras belongings and vials and packed them in her bag. Ferron helped Silvara wrapping Einsofs cloak around him, keeping him warm for the ride home.  
“You need more help?” Deago asked.  
“Thank you Daego , we will keep you informed.” Silvaras tone was short. She had grown tired of the man.  
  
  
  
When Falcore came back from the Stable master they carried Einsof out in the cold air and to the awaiting horses. The riders made their way slowly towards the Dun. They rode as fast as they dared; knowing that the time almost had ran out for Einsof. There was not much talking….What could they have to say to each other in this grave hour, their solemn hour.


	4. A Quest for Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyssas last meeting with Einsof, some time before Ferron had to execute him on top of the Dun, while he saw the last lingering rays from the setting sun. Sad ending for a really great character and leader. And as always, Great RP

Elyssa entered one of the many cells in the Dungeon under the Dun. The cells were situated right under the keep and were rarely used, only in emergences when the Fearghals were afraid their prisoner might escape. Cold metal under her fingers, somehow it surprised her when she leaned on the doorframe. The man chained to the opposite wall did not resemblance the man Elyssa knew him to be; he was not even human anymore. All his features were distorted and feral. A thick fur covered his body, and there was a stench of beast near him. He seemed to have settled down a bit, although his breathing was extremely rapid, and snarl-like. Alfgangur had used 10 men to be able to chain Einsof here.  
  
Ilfaros entered right after her and seemed a bit taken aback of the scene. Asuka, a new face and apparently a Ceo spy was already inside the cell. Elyssa made sure to keep a distance between her and her Triath. He is still our Triath.  
  
Ilfaros looked over at Elyssa. “I know this may not be the... best of times, but we must organize the death ritual, especially now that two guards die, lest their spirits don't find their way to the next world.”  
  
Einsof was chained by arms and legs to the dungeon wall. His yellow eyes peered around wildly with no signs of recognition.  
  
“I agree, will you assist me in the ritual?” It grieved Elyssa to see Einsof like this. A man who lived by his code of honour and duty, ever faithful and ruthless if needed.  
  
Ilfaros nodded “I am obligated.”  
  
“Hm...“Azuka walked a bit closer to the beast and it attempted to bite Azuka instantly with his large fang-like teeth. She made sure she stood out of range, but just barely. Foam flow from Einsofs mouth in all directions and some landed on Azukas cheek. She wiped it of while she watched as Einsofs head moved rapidly from side to side at an unnatural speed.  
  
“There is no way to save you...”Azuka narrowed her eyes and followed his movement.  
  
“All wolf men are like this when they are transformed, Vampire.” There was a bit of distain in Ilfaros voice.  
  
“To save him you need a catalyst...but there is no humanity left in him soon...and you won’t find that dragon in time...if ever...” Azuka stated.  
  
Einsof settled down again for the time being, breathing rapidly.  
Ilfaros shook his head in disagreement. “The Triath has a great force of will. And with the whole clan looking for the beast there is a chance that we'll find it soon enough.”  
  
“Naive human..” Azuka sighed  
  
“Mind your words young one; I am twice your age.” Ilfaros snapped hard.  
  
“Doesn’t change the fact.” Asuka glared back at Ilfaros, she did not get the message.  
  
“I didn't say anything naive. I said there was the possibility. Will you deny that?”  
  
Azuka stepped away. “He’s gone...the sooner you accept it...the sooner he may be put to rest...”  
  
“She needs to learn her place… Or she will get into trouble. ”Elyssa said it without any sentimentality. She turned slightly to Ilfaros and clearly showed that she did not like the Asukas tone one bit.  
  
Ilfaros chuckled and gave Elyssa an amused glance. “Sounds a lot like me.”  
  
“There is a possibility, but your Saoi have already doomed that.” Asuka said still facing Einsof and thus did not see the exchanged glances behind her back.  
  
“Not all the ringleaders are as forgetful and kind as Akselvee.” Elyssa snapped back.  
  
“And my lady, I swore loyalty to Ferron, no one else.” Asuka turned to Elyssa and gazed at her with a nonchalant look, like she did not care of anything Elyssa and Ilfaros had spoken about.  
“By joining the Ceo you swore loyalty to the clan.” Ilfaros stated low.  
  
Elyssa continued. “If you are a Fearghal,, you follow your Triat and your Saoi.. Despite the ring you belong to.”  
  
“I never joined, never got that far, so still only to him.” Asuka pulled her hood and mask up in a sweeping move. “Try not to get eaten...”  
  
“Then at least learn some manners.” Elyssas reply came instantly and her tone was harsh. No clan will ever tolerate such behaviour towards their leaders. Respecting once elders are something you learn from childhood. Maybe it’s why she doesn’t belong to a clan. I have to talk to Ferron about her behaviour. Continuing to disrespect the Saoi will in the end lead to her being rejected from the clan, Ceo or not.  
  
“'Tis no use...”Ilfaros said low as the girl walked by them without a nod.  
  
Elyssa muttered as the girl disappeared up the stairs.  
  
“I fear for the Triath's life, but the consequences of this are far greater. Hundreds of Fearghals could die due to this.”  
  
Elyssa looked over at Ilfaros and nodded. “It is unavoidably now. They are responsible for this mess.”  
  
“War with the Korrags. The warriors are all hyped up for it. And no doubt even the wise Saoi is furious.” Ilfaros wiped his chin with the sleeve.  
  
Elyssa clenched her fist. “I know... I would too if I weren’t pregnant.” She looked over at Einsof. He seemed to have fallen asleep, albeit his breathing was still extremely rapid, and there's an eerie snarl with each breath.  
  
“Aye, but the Koraggs are strong; this will no doubt be a very bloody conflict.” Ilfaros said.  
  
Elyssa glanced over at Einsof and her face expressed hopelessness. “It always is..”  
  
“If the Triath does not recover, this state of conflict could be permanent as we would always have somebody to antagonize. Even the Setites haven't killed one of our chieftains.” Ilfaros continued.  
  
“No, but they have killed enough of good people.”  
  
“Yes, but killing a chieftain is quite something different...This is Cimmeria, it will never end.”  
  
“Even before this, it never ended. When the Fearghals first settled here they were considered outcasts since they allowed all races behind their walls. Races as your own…” Elyssa looked at Ilfaros and he held her gaze for a short moment before he turned his gaze towards the floor. “So you see…even If they might kill one of our Chieftains’, it won’t change anything. The Korrags will never accept us.” She turned to face Einsof again and took a long look at him. “It is sad that my last memory of this great man shall be this… “She leaned at one of the walls, placing one hand on the doorpost. ”I had hoped...”  
  
Ilfaros nodded slightly. “Aye, chances are very slim indeed.”  
Elyssa walked a bit closer to Einsof. “You deserves so much more... I will do everything in my power. I promise...” Elyssa said low and absentmindedly lifted a hand and stretched it in front of her.  
  
“Careful...”  
  
Einsof seemed to be sleeping. The only thing moving was his chest heaving up and down as he breathed. The stench of beast laid heavy around him.  
  
She eyed Einsof for a while and then turned on her heal walking out of the cell. On her way she said to Ilfaros. “It’s time... I will prepare the Passage of the Dead.”  
  
“Aye, i will assist you when you need me, lady Elyssa.”  
  
Elyssa walked towards the stone stairs and up toward the dimly lit keep.


End file.
